El Brillo de la Noche
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: [EWE 2004] Una noticia llega a los departamentos de Draco y Hermione: deben hallar el paradero de El Brillo de la Noche, un antiquísimo objeto extremadamente poderoso y peligroso. Pero una conspiración se cierne sobre Reino Unido y el mundo. Deberán enfrentarse a una arriesgada búsqueda (y persecución) a contrarreloj para evitar la catástrofe, y el regreso de sus antiguos demonios.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes originales de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son obra de la Diosa JKRowling, yo solo juego con ellos. La imagen contiene una serie de manips que tampoco he hecho yo pero que encontré sin acreditación por internet, si es tuyo y quieres que se te mencione házmelo saber. La historia original de Eldergy y lo que engloba, por otra parte, si es de mi propiedad.

_Resumen_: [EWE] [Octubre 2004] Desde sus respectivos puestos en el Ministerio, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se enfrentan a un importante descubrimiento: tras miles de generaciones, hay nuevos indicios sobre el paradero de _El Brillo de la Noche_, un antiquísimo objeto realmente poderoso, y peligroso. Deberán investigarlo y encontrarlo para ponerlo a buen recaudo. Pero ellos no son los únicos que van tras su búsqueda: una conspiración se cierne sobre el Reino Unido, y el resto del mundo. Deberán enfrentarse a una peligrosa búsqueda (y persecución) a contrarreloj para evitar la catástrofe, y el regreso de sus antiguos demonios.

Nota de autora: ¡GUAU! Estoy emocionada. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir un Dramione pero soy demasiado quisquillosa con no salirme de los OC's y no se me ocurría un buen argumento para justificar la pareja. Pero hace dos días sobrevoló una idea por mi cabeza y pude pillarla a tiempo. Estoy super contenta de haberla conseguido materializar tan rápido, aunque a ver cómo evoluciona, que me conozco. Sé que tengo otro longfic empezado, Cambio de Planes (link en mi perfil), y os prometo que no lo voy a dejar tirado, pero estoy un poco atascada y no puedo dejar de escribir por ello, tengo que aprovechar otras ideas, como esta.

De acuerdo, tengo que pediros paciencia: Este primer capítulo es un prólogo en el que no salen Draco y Hermione (ya lo aviso para que luego no me echéis tomates por ello). Pero es totalmente necesario para lo que avecina, para comprender el contexto y a qué se van a enfrentar nuestros personajes. Por ello os pido que si tenéis las espectativas altas por un Dramione de aventura y romance, no desesperéis porque no salgan ya de primeras, porque de verdad creo que la idea que tengo en la cabeza al respecto del fic puede merecer bastante la pena.

Y bueno, no me enrollo más. Espero que lo disfrutéis, de verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

_Eldergy._

* * *

><p>«<em>El poder es como un explosivo: o se maneja con cuidado, o estalla.<em>»

—Enrique Tierno Galván.

* * *

><p>Érase una vez —muy lejana en el tiempo—, una ciudad condenada.<p>

Situada en una situación estratégica, en medio del paso entre las montañas, la gran capital de Eldergy era la urbe más próspera del reino. Un acuerdo de _no dominio ni represión _permitió a magos y muggles mezclarse y trabajar juntos, mezclar fuerzas y puntos de vista. El nivel de productividad era impecable, no escaseaban ni los bienes necesarios ni aquellos más lujosos, y ambos bandos trabajaban muy duro para mantener la fuente de energía, que parecía no acabarse nunca. Los reyes, Grey El Poderoso y Lady Brío eran aclamados por sus habitantes, quienes no podían vaticinar nada malo.

Pero Eldergy era tan admirada por su grandeza como temida, y sus reyes envidiados. Una pequeña patrulla de magos rebeldes, provocó un incendio a las puertas del Bastión Real. Los insurgentes fueron reducidos al poco tiempo, pero Lady Brío salió gravemente perjudicada. Su muerte conmocionó a la ciudad y al reino entero pero, sobre todo, rompió para siempre el corazón de El Poderoso, y propició su incipiente locura.

A pesar de tratarse de un incidente aislado, el rey comenzó a recelar de la lealtad de la comunidad mágica. La debilidad de los muggles frente a los magos, en caso de que estos quisiesen iniciar una revolución, comenzó a ensombrecer su mente, y empezó a obsesionarse con la idea de la inmortalidad. Encerrado en su dependencia, descuidó la organización de su territorio y, poco a poco, fue perdiendo la confianza de su pueblo. Esta se depositó en el joven príncipe, Hektor, quien resultó mostrarse, con el paso de los años y a pesar de su procedencia, como un potencial mago. Sin responder a su recién adquirida popularidad, el príncipe trató por todos los medios de hacer entrar en razón a su padre, y le animó a recobrar la confianza de los ciudadanos.

Pero la locura de Grey El Poderoso había llegado a un punto de no retorno, e interpretó sus continuos avisos como amenazas. Entre gritos de desprecio hacia su condición mágica, trató repetidas veces de acabar con la vida de su hijo, para evitar que el trono le fuera arrebatado. El príncipe, y legítimo rey de la gran ciudad de Eldergy, se vio obligado a huir, aunque no sin la promesa de regresar un día a vengar a su pueblo.

Los años pasaron sobre la historia del reino como un beso de dementor. La prosperidad de la ciudad se vio sustituida por una grave miseria. La mayoría de los magos fueron duramente perseguidos y reprimidos, y los muggles que habían tratado de ayudarles corrieron la misma suerte. Para sobrevivir debían acatar las órdenes del antiguo rey, entonces convertido en tirano. Pero en las profundidades de las mentes de cada uno todavía permanecía la esperanza de volver a ver a su príncipe exiliado. Cada mes se escucharon y propagaron nuevos rumores: se decía que Hektor había fundado su propia ciudad-ejército, _Exilia_, e incluso que vagaba por las montañas, ¡en busca de _un arma_ con la que acabar por siempre con la tiranía que asolaba su pueblo! Las historias sobre sus supuestas hazañas alimentaban a los ciudadanos más que las escasas raciones de comida que recibían a diario. Pero al final del día eso es todo lo que eran: rumores, historias que contar antes de dormir.

Sin embargo una noche llegó lo que todos estaban esperando, en una forma que nadie podría haber previsto. Los guardianes de Las Torres avisaron a gritos de lo que avecinaba.

El príncipe exiliado apareció cabalgando hacia las murallas que rodeaban la ciudadela, seguido de cientos de jinetes. El elemento principal de su ejército era el odio hacia el opresor, y la fe en su líder. Muchos de ellos eran magos perseguidos y muggles que habían decidido no formar parte de semejante mandato.

Hektor no halló apenas resistencia esa noche. Los portones fueron abiertos y los valientes guerreros fueron recibidos con gritos de exclamación y de alivio. Los fieles jinetes hicieron frente con valentía a los pocos guardias que obedecían al tirano. El príncipe avanzó a través de las puertas del Bastión Real y llegó a la pasarela superior, donde se encontró cara a cara con su padre. Grey El "Todopoderoso" le trató de monstruo, y se dejó la piel intentando herirle de muerte.

Más Hektor traía un aliado especial a la batalla.

En un determinado momento, el príncipe sacó de su costal el arma que había hallado en las montañas. Una intensa luz inundó la pasarela, y la ciudadela entera. El rey quedó cegado por la magnitud del brillo que irradiaba aquel misterioso objeto. Deslumbrado por su belleza, bajó la guardia; el príncipe aprovechó para finalizar la jugada, y lo aproximó hacia su padre. Al instante cientos de rayos emanaron de él, y comenzaron a entrelazarse alrededor del rey. Este pronunció su último grito, antes de quedar reducido dentro del brillante objeto.

Después del estupor inicial, la ciudad estalló en vítores y carcajadas de alegría. El príncipe fue coronado rey: Hektor El Brillante, El Grande. Él, que había visto mejor que nadie la magnitud del poder de su arma, puso el llamado _Brillo de la Noche_ a buen recaudo, únicamente a disposición de la ciudad en caso de una terrible emergencia. Eldergy comenzó a recobrar, poco a poco, el esplendor del que una vez fue portadora. Y los ciudadanos creyeron que podrían intentar reencontrar la paz, con el tiempo.

Pero aquello no duró demasiado, no fue paz lo que trajo aquel objeto. Aunque el _Brillo de la Noche_ proporcionó la energía suficiente para volver a enriquecer la ciudad, el rey comenzó a sentirse paranoico por su presencia. La sala que habían dispuesto para su ocultamiento emitía un extraño calor y fulgor que mermaba las fuerzas de los guardias que se exponían a las ondas.

En una ocasión juraría incluso haber escuchado un latido, deslizándose sigilosamente fuera de aquella sala.

Y pronto se expandió el rumor de la existencia de una poderosa arma capaz de absorber personas, e irradiar la energía suficiente para alimentar una ciudad totalmente deteriorada. Fueron muchos los ejércitos que convergieron a las puertas de Eldergy. dispuestos a exterminar esa peligrosa fuente de energía a cualquier precio, incluidas las vidas de los ciudadanos. Ante la grave amenaza, al Gran Rey no le quedó otra opción que recurrir a ella —en contra de su voluntad, pues la consideraba verdaderamente peligrosa—. Accedió a la sala oculta, y le susurró a _El Brillo de la Noche_ que utilizara su poder _para vencer a todo aquel que supusiese una amenaza_. Que hiciese algo, ¡lo que fuera!

Cuando los diversos ejércitos se disponían a entrar en la ciudadela, algo llamó su atención y los detuvo. Se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Atónitos.

Hektor El Brillante, el gran rey, levitaba sobre el punto más alto del Bastión Real. O mejor dicho levitaba su cuerpo, porque no parecía que él siguiera teniendo el control sobre este: se tambaleaba en apariencia inerte.

Y de pronto comenzó a brillar, a deslumbrar a todos con su luz. _El Brillo_, a través del cuerpo del rey,cumplía con su cometido. Pero no había distinción: amigos y enemigos eran un mismo objetivo, suponían _una amenaza_ para él, una que debía vencer. La intensidad de la luz continuó creciendo, y pronto el hierro era líquido y la piel pura goma que se derretía por su calor. La magnitud de su poder no conoció límites en aquella masacre. No quedaron más que cadáveres, piedras y edificios derruidos en aquel lugar, a los pies del Bastión Real. La gran ciudad condenada de Eldergy, quedó reducida a ruinas.

El cuerpo del rey cayó cuando terminó la catástrofe, y Hektor El Brillante se convirtió en un cadáver más para la historia. Fue abandonado por _El Brillo de la Noche_ cuando este ya no pudo canalizarlo más. Se dejó deslizar hacia el río y se perdió entre la inmensidad de las montañas, esperando ser encontrada de nuevo. No importaba cuando, no importaba por quién.

En las profundidades de los montes próximos a la gran ciudad derruida aún se escuchan latidos de vez en cuando.

Sigue ahí.

_Un objeto capaz de arrebatar la vida de una civilización entera._

_Un objeto capaz de masacrar pueblos._

_Un objeto capaz de poseer vidas y canalizar la energía de generaciones._

_Un objeto capaz de burlar TODAS las leyes naturales._

* * *

><p>Bueno... Pues no sé muy bien qué decir. Parece que este <em>Brillo de la Noche<em> es un misterioso objeto de armas tomar que puede liarla parda, ¿no creéis?

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado muchísimo (casi tanto como a mí pensarlo y escribirlo) y que os haya dejado con la intriga para ver qué demonios pintan estas historias épicas con _Draco_ y _Hermione_. Porque os prometo lectores, que esto pretende ser un _**Dramione**_. Tened paciencia.

¿Reviews que expresen tomatadas o halagos? Cualquier opinión y sugerencia es buena para mejorar y animarme a continuar, si es que queréis que esto continúe :)

(abrazos eléctricos)


End file.
